


The Disquiet of the Silent Hero

by Zee_Cupake



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Coping, Gen, Just wanted to put more aeleus content out there, Slice of Life, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Cupake/pseuds/Zee_Cupake
Summary: Aeleus begins writing a journal at the advice of his scientist friend who thinks he needs to work through some stuff. Aeleus doesn't understand why Even thinks this; but he'll do it anyway.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something a bit different. So have a different fandom, a different POV and pooooosssibly a different series. Maybe. First perspective is weird.

I remember someone at one of the Castle’s elaborate get-togethers asking Ienzo what it had been like being a Nobody.

Ever since Xehanort’s defeat, the ex-members of the organization went back to the way things were before. We tried, anyway. No amount of charities, relief funds could stamp out the obvious damage done to the Gardens and the castle. Even called it the “Deflowering” of Radiant Garden. I guess it’s not wrong, just a little bit dramatic.

I remember the word “Nobody” became taboo for a bit. “The Organization” only got mentioned under the quietest whispers. Frankly, most everyone in the castle just wanted to forget it. Start over where we left off. We couldn’t get that, of course. Dilan’s love-life was still something he needed to work through, but he had spent nearly a decade and some change doing nothing to address it as a nobody. Braig was still gone (that was awkward). Ienzo all but skipped his childhood and adolescence and was now being shouldered with the pressure of rising to a challenge no one wanted him to go through.

It was uncomfortable for someone Ienzo barely even knew to ask such a bold question… But he answered it. Ienzo would make a good leader. He was a good kid, too. I just wished he had the chance to experience that.

But what do I know? I’ve never been good about displaying or even feeling emotions too deeply. Honestly, aside from the nausea of being re-completed… Not much had changed about me.

Organization IIIX’s number V. Lexaeus, the Silent Hero.

Of course, that’s not who I am, really. My real name is Aeleus. I’m a palace guard for Radiant Gardens. Past that, though, nobody would really be able to tell you the difference. Being quiet and doing my job is the name of the game, and I’ve been playing since I was old enough to hold a weapon.

Nothing I say will be unique, or even be interesting. I’ve got no insight to give that’s not already being given. Still, Even asked me to start Journaling for myself… I’m not about to let a doctor’s order get in the way of my job, so here I am.

IF you want to read about someone more interesting; that’d be a good place to start. Even. He’s a bit of a machine like me, but he’s got some good nuance. He’s not entirely cold when he’s himself, just a bit self-obsessed with his work. As a nobody, Vexen was a very different person.

Ienzo was also very different, but ultimately, I think he and Zexion had the same end goal… Dilan… Well, he’s a flawed, but well-meaning man. Much more forgiving than Xaldin ever was, but he very clearly snapped back when he became a Nobody. No emotions mean no remorse. I think he wasn’t as upset as a Nobody, but I don’t think he’d be happier if that makes any sense.

But me? I don’t feel as though I have changed at all. Vexen was just Even without mortality to stop him from attempting dangerous research. Xaldin was just Dilan without any self restraint and a black-and-white view of morality… Zexion was just Ienzo without the joys of childhood. Me? Well. If anything, I’m even more quiet now that I’ve been recompleted. I don’t think that Lexeaus would have opposed anything I am doing currently.

I was complete enough as a Nobody.

It must sound sad to see this written, but if I had the opportunity to give up my heart again to keep the palace safe; I think I’d do it in a heartbeat.

I remember Ienzo being asked what it was like to live as a Nobody. If they had asked me; I would have thought about telling them I’ve always been one.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a day.

The Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee want Ansem the Wise to abdicate the official role as leader of Radiant Garden. To be honest, I think everyone wants him to. Ansem may be quick to point out that it was Terra possessed by Xehanort who actually caused the downfall of Radiant Garden, but the restoration committee isn’t having it.

Frankly, the entirety of the staff is having a hard time standing up for him. Ansem the Wise may have earned his moniker, but had proven time and time again that he was a distinctly awful leader for his people. Let’s put it this way; each of us had a personal reason for why we followed Xehanort. We can admit to our community we were wrong… He can’t.

While I want to at least give the man the credit for trying to save us, he tried to save us by destroying the organization. It was the effort of Sora and his lot that helped us, and Ienzo after that was the one who kept things in order, and made way for Even to be a double-agent for the Real Organization IIIX.

Riku and Ienzo have been trying their best to try and mitigate. Keep the damage under control. Even I think is actively ignoring the issue… Dilan is quietly stalwart on the idea that The Committee is right, but Ienzo should take Ansem’s place entirely.

I just don’t want the citizens to fear us. We’ve kept so close to ourselves, and even parts of the restoration committee keep us at arms length. This can’t be good for anyone, much less the future leader of the gardens.

One of the members asked Dilan and I to go out for drinks at some point. I’m certain he’s just trying to butter us up. Even agrees, but says this is why I should go. Dilan needs to stay here to keep guard of the place. There are still a lot of citizens who’d rather we not be here at all.

Guess I got to go.

_ Dick. _

I just hope that nothing bad happens because of this. I don’t know if anyone could handle it if something bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous Last Words, everyone. Famous Last Words.
> 
> I've upping the rating, not really because anything bad happens, but because most everyone in this story is going to be an adult and will say naughty words. Sorry! If anyone's concerned, no nothing really bad is going to happen- both at the bar and with the story aside from canon-typical violence.


	3. Chapter 3

The beers have gotten more alcoholic. I wasn’t a heavy drinker before the Organization and I never felt the need to drink, but I remember what beer tasted like before. Not like this. I think it must be for the people buying it. No one cares for taste now. They just want to get drunk to forget everything going around them.

Cid, the guy who invited me, invited a couple of his friends from the Restoration committee. No one asked anything about what went on with the castle, and I didn’t ask anything about the committee. Well, not really. Cid and the others started venting, blowing off steam. When they tried to proad further I didn’t let up. 

They asked things like; “Who is the worst coworker?”, or “Is your schedule bad?”. They were genuinely trying to get me to open up. All I could do was shrug. I like my coworkers fine. I don’t even dislike Ansem the Wise. I just hate what he drove us to become.

Then they tried to get me to flirt with the bartender.

Then I woke up in the hallway of the Castle with Even frantically asking what the heck had happened. Cid seems like a stand-up guy. I don’t think the committee is trying to do anything nefarious. I don’t think they can, really.

I’m never drinking again.

I did have fun, though. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a few days since I wrote anything. Been too busy dealing with Dilan and Sam. Samara was Dilan’s old fiance. The break up was complicated.

Back in the day before the fall of The Garden, Dilan was a part of the upper-class of society. The sort of class that had parents arranging marriages to like-minded peers. Samara was that peer. Apparently they had been close, but as Sam grew up Dilan got more… Traditionally minded. Dilan wanted a family, his wife to be a home-mom. There is nothing wrong with this on principle, aside from the fact that Samara didn’t want that.

She wanted to explore what possibilities life brought her. I don’t think that she really intended to call off the wedding, just postpone it. Dilan took it as a personal slight, she called it off officially, and they have never recovered. Well, Dilan hadn’t. All those years as Xaldin gave him an excuse to never see that part of his life through.

Sam, on the other hand, went to Traverse town, as I hear. Made her life as a town guard (she picked up a lot from Dilan), and met her new husband. Had kids. They’re all in Radiant Garden again. I’m pretty sure it kills him to see her. Sam always tries to be nice to him, but absolutely refuses to acknowledge they ever really knew each other.

I want to put all the blame on Dilan, but Sam was just as much to blame as he. She didn’t make it clear what she wanted when they were really getting close to it. From what I know; her anxiety about their relationship sprung on him, and practically the next second they were done. Part of me thinks she knew Dilan would react the way he did; and she used that to get out of the relationship… But was that the right move? If Dilan flew off the handle at the mere difference of dreams, imagine how cross he’d be at anyone for forgetting to do the dishes.

Anyway, Dilan is upset because Sam has been coming around to inquire about supplies from the Castle. It’s not much, but the Castle’s gardens have a variety of fruit and vegetables. It’s not enough to feed anyone more than us, but it’s a good supplement to canned fruit and dried meats we often use. No harm in out-sourcing its usefulness to the people. Especially if said people will come and take care of the gardens in exchange for it.

In a surprisingly non-dickish move, Ansem said yes. Ienzo has also said the garden is a point of interest for him as well… So it looks like Sam will be coming by often. I feel for Dilan.

It’s times like this where I miss Braig. He brought levity to even the tensest situations. I remember one day we awoke to a leak in the sink. A huge one, there was water all over the kitchen, on the furniture. Braig got everyone’s help, though it wound up making me late.

Dilan was… Pissed. Not at anyone in particular, just at the situation. I remember braig, the soggy, skinny stick he was, patting him on his uniform’s shoulder and he said; “Look at the bright side. We don’t gotta mop for- AT LEAST a week. So you’re caught up on your chores for this week, buddy-boy!”

Dilan stared at him for a moment, then started to crack up.

I wonder where Braig is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get some context as to Why Xaldin was Xaldin.


	5. Chapter 5

This is ridiculous. Even told me it’d been a few days since he had seen me with the journal. He is staring at me now.

Palace is planning charity/debut ball for Ienzo. Ansem is also trying to micro-manage what will be his adoptive son’s first day as an eligible bachelor. Dilan is frustrated. I am frustrated. Even is frustrated.

I know this journal thing was meant to help me come to grips with my emotions, but I am no better off than when I started, and I still have no idea how to display my emotions. This book can eat my left foot.

I’m going to go back to my room, eat left overs, grab a beer and fall asleep.

There. I wrote.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright. I’m a little more able to write now.

Let me explain what has been happening around the palace. In the past the Balls were meant only for the invitees, and maybe any plus-ones they had in attendance. In the past these were events for the social elite to see and be seen themselves. I don’t see the appeal of it, but Even loves the concept of them. Dilan sees them more as a practical side obligation of how he was born.

He compared a ball to a triannual, or quarterly event that artisans displayed their work. There may be others, smaller ones, but for the social; balls were important places to talk about important matters. Apparently it wasn’t all just pomp and circumstance… Okay. It was, but it had a purpose.

Even knows all of this, but for once since he has been re-completed he’s actually walking on air. He loved balls. He loved the dancing, the extravagance of it all, and the unabashed chance that he’d come across someone who would listen at length to his scientific theories.

Anyway, the palace is under preparation for said event; but Ienzo, the Restoration Committee, and Ansem the Wise are all butting heads about what will be/will not be appropriate for the event. The RC and Ienzo think the event should be a little more public, Ansem thinks it should be private and proper. Ienzo doesn’t want to take to wearing ceremonial garb, but the RC and Ansem both are vying for it. It’s all fairly common stuff, but with the committee in this things have grown far more complicated than “What dad wants, vs what son wants”.

There is also the issue of Ienzo’s betrothal. We haven’t mentioned it out-loud, but Ienzo was, technically, engaged to be married to Kairi. This was long before either of them had a say in this, it also was before Kairi spent the majority of her life on another planet. One could argue that Kairi no longer is the princess of Radiant Garden, and therefore the entire purpose of the union would be moot.

Also; she’s… Still sleeping in the basement.

Yeah. I can understand why no one has mentioned it. I don’t think Ienzo is unopposed to the idea of meeting someone, but he’s not expressed any real interest. Ansem and Even seem happy enough where they are as well. Dilan… Well. He’s not happy to think on it, but I believe a return to some sort of normal would take his mind off of Samara…

Personally, I don’t know how I feel about the idea. I’ve never felt as though I needed someone to be by my side. Professional or romantic. I do just fine by myself. Still, the idea of someone I want to spend the rest of my life with is a puzzling concept. I find it hard enough to explain how I feel, let alone understanding how someone else feels. I’m almost certain I would make a bad partner in this regard. I’ve never thought of it until now.

I’m going to go to that bar again. This time; I’m not going to get drunk. I’m going to see what people feel about the upcoming party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this a full series if enough people comment what the'd like to see from this. I may wind up being my take on the Castle-Crew's backstories/ with a small smattering of romance? MAybe???? MAAAYYBE?


End file.
